Winds of the Heart
by Daisuke Radinesu
Summary: PG13 only because of a bit of swearing, mostly by me. It's been 3 years since the destruction of sin...he has come back, along with his best friend (Not Sin!). Rikku/OC...Tidus/Lulu...
1. Default Chapter

Winds of the Heart By Daisuke Radinesu  
  
Authors note: Eh.WELL.this is a continuation of FFX.a bit like FFX-2, except WAY DIFFERENT.and a little AU too, but the new clothing from FFX-2 that the women and Tidus wear are gonna be the SAME.  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT OWN FFX (dammit! _\\)  
  
Prologue  
  
Seven year-old Zephyr looked out of the window of the hover car, silently staring at the majestic beauty of the great city, Zanarkand. The gigantic skyscrapers and the billions of lights that never seemed to go out awed him. He had seen nothing even remotely beautiful as this city. A week ago his parents had applied for better paying jobs in Zanarkand, stating that they would have to pack up everything and look for a new house. Looking for a house in Zanarkand had been hard, considering the fact that there were billions of people in the city, but they did not give up hope.  
  
A "for sale" sign had caught the attention of Zephyr's eyes and he tapped his mother's shoulder and pointed at a two-story boathouse. His father stopped the car and they got out, examining the house. It seemed pretty cozy on the inside, and though the house was on water, it didn't seem to move too much. After an hour of exploring the boathouse, his mother and father finally agreed to buy it.  
  
A few days later, they packed up and moved to their new house. As they got out of the car, a mother and her son walked up to them. "Hello." said the lady. "My name is Rachel (someone tell me what her name is, because I don't remember it _\\), and this is my son, Tidus. My husband, Jecht, is out right now, training for the next blitzball season." Zephyr's father introduced them. "My name's Erik, this is my wife, Melody, and my son, Zephyr." Rachel nodded. "We're your new neighbors, we live in the boathouse right across from yours," she said, pointing to the boathouse on the other side of the pier.  
  
As the adults talked, Tidus and Zephyr approached one another. "Hey." Said Tidus, not really one to be shy. "Hello." Said Zephyr after a few moments hesitation. Tidus grinned that grin of his. "Wanna go play some blitzball?" Zephyr's eyes widened. "You like blitzball?!" Tidus was shocked, who doesn't like blitzball? "Of course I do!" Zephyr just smiled, holding up a determined fist. "Alright, let's go!"  
  
Zephyr and Tidus' parents looked at their children, then at each other, grinning. "I have a feeling those two are gonna be inseparable." Commented Melody. "You got that right." Said Rachel. Zephyr's parents went back to unpacking, Rachel helping out. Zephyr and Tidus just played blitzball the rest of the day, until it was time for dinner.  
  
As Zephyr climbed into his bed, his mother asked, "How was your first day in Zanarkand?" Zephyr just grinned. "It was great!" His mother chuckled and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight sweetheart." Zephyr nodded. "Goodnight mom." As Zephyr drifted to sleep, he couldn't help but feel that he had just met the best friend he'd ever have in his life.  
  
~TBC  
  
So how was it? Bad? Good? PLEASE REVIEW!!! Or else im not gonna keep going with this fic. 


	2. Growing Up

Authors note: Heh, don't own FFX...so...yeah, but I do own Zephyr and his family ^_\\  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Zephyr slammed the blitzball as hard as he could. The keeper didn't even see it coming. All the keeper could do was watch hopelessly as the ball hit the back of the goal. BAM! "And the Seaside High School Serpents win!" yells out the announcer as the crowd went crazy, waving serpent banners while cheerleaders blew kisses to Zephyr. Tidus suddenly swam up behind him and gave him a hard pat on the back. "Nice one there, buddy." Zephyr only grinned and rubbed the back of his head.  
  
To Zephyr, blitzball wasn't only a sport, it was an art, an art that you not only use your brain to create, but your whole body. Zephyr put his heart and soul into the game, and never failed to impress. Even Tidus, the best blitzball player in Zanarkand, had to admit that Zephyr was VERY good. Zephyr was actually the second best, Tidus just barely out-performing him. Other than that, Zephyr and Tidus were best friends. One was never seen without the other. Anyone that didn't know any better could easily mistake the two for brothers.  
  
As Tidus and Zephyr walked down the school hallway, people would congradulate them for a great game, and a pair of twins even asked them out. Tidus, being the "wanna-be stud" that he was, smirked and nodded while Zephyr just stood there, lost in thought. "Dude!" Tidus whispered as the elbowed him in the ribs. Zephyr snapped out of it. "Huh?" He asked, a bit confused. "These twins just asked us out on a date." Zephyr's eyes suddenly glazed over. "Oh, I'm sorry ladies, but I can't. I'm a bit busy." He said in a monotone. The girls just gave him those great big puppy eyes and pouting lips. "Aww.Maybe next time then." They both winked and waved, walking off, swinging their hips with that seductive sway. Tidus looked furious. "DUDE!!! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?! DO YOU REALIZE YOU JUST TURNED DOWN THE LAYSON TWINS?!" He exclaimed in Zephyr's face. Zephyr could only look down, eyes looking extremely depressed. "Sorry man.It's just." Tidus cut him off and smacked his forehead. "Oh man! I thought you forgot about her already!" Zephyr could only shake his head, "I'm sorry.It's just, I can't." Tidus only shook his head. "You'll get over Alina sooner or later.C'mon, we're almost late for first period."  
  
Alina was Zephyr's 5th girlfriend, and he thought she was the one he'd spend his whole life with. He was madly in love with her, he bought her all she wanted and treated her like royalty. Everyone thought they were the perfect couple, until a guy named Zeke told him something one day.  
  
~FlaShbaCK~  
  
"Hey Zeph..." Said Zeke as he strode up to him, looking a bit nervous. "Hey, something wrong man?" asked Zephyr. "I-I don't know how to break this to you." He started. Zephyr looked a bit worried. "Wh-What is it?" Zeke looked at the ground. "I got home late last night, and heard some strange sounds coming from my older brother Chris' bedroom. I thought he was in trouble or something, but when I burst into the room...I saw him, and your girlfriend...they both had their clo-" "NO!" Zephyr screamed, eyes looking wide. "It can't be true! It can't! She'd never..." The look on his face told volumes.  
  
Alina called out to Zephyr just as he was about to enter the cafeteria. Zephyr only stared at her, face looking cold. "Zephy, is there so-" She wasn't able to finish her sentence. "DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT!!!" He screamed at her, catching everyone's attention in the lunch room, including his best friend Tidus. Alinas eyes went wide. "Wha- What's wrong Zephyr?" She asked, looking horrified. "I talked to Zeke today." He said, voice as cold as a glacier. Alinas eyes went as wide as saucers. "Zephy, I can explain!" "Explain what?" Zephyr asked, deathly quiet. "Explain how you were cheating on me for that college freshman Chris? Explain how you deceived me? How you fucking lied to me every time you said 'I love you.'? Explain how I spent most of my money for you and for you only? Explain how YOU COULD FUCKING DO THIS TO ME?" Alina could only stand there, mouth open to say something, but nothing coming out. "I see...the look on your face tells it all." He said, turning and walking out of the school. Tidus suddenly got up from his and Zephyr's group of friends and approached Alina. "How the hell could you do that to him? Whore." He spat in her face as he walked out, following Zephyr.  
  
~eNd FlAshbAcK~  
  
"Mr. Flarin...Mr. Flarin...MR. FLARIN!!!" Screamed Mr. Klayes into Zephyr's right ear. Zephyr was snapped out of whatever world he was dreaming in. "Eh? Yes sir?" "You seemed...distracted for a bit there." Mr. Klayes stated, staring hard at him. "Oh, sorry sir, won't happen again." Zephyr replied. "And it better not..." Mr. Klayes said as he shifted his glasses and returned to the front of the room.  
  
Tidus approached Zephyr after class. "Heh, Mr. Klayes sure is a pain in the butt sometimes, eh?" He said, smirking. "Yeah, I guess." Replied Zephyr. "C'mon Zeph! Don't be like that. It's almost the end of our senior year! We're gonna be out of here and into collage in a week!" Tidus exclaimed enthusiastically. Zeph only shrugged. Tidus sighed, rolling his eyes. "Just get over her already, man." Zephyr looked at Tidus for a minute, but said nothing. After a few minutes of walking down the hall Zephyr turned to Tidus. "Gotta go, don't wanna be late for 2nd period." And he left.  
  
~TBC  
  
So wha'd you think of this one? Good? Bad? Totally sucked ass like I thought you'd say? PLZ review! Or else I'm not gonna continue. 


End file.
